


Connection

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sophia still thinks about Blair, and Blair still thinks about Sophia.Apparently while partly-naked.
Relationships: Sophia Esteed/Blair Lansfeld
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> February 8, 2007. 
> 
> (I always rather liked this one.)

"Blair?" Sophia was surprised by her own voice. She certainly hadn't expected to ever see the elegant 4D being again, but she also had never expected to end up back on Elicoor II to celebrate Fate's wedding to none other than Clair. She was fairly sure she understood the terms of that arrangement, but it didn't need to be mentioned. Not when the familiar form she still saw in her dreams was standing in her room, smiling at her as she struggled to change into more fitting clothing for a rainy day in Arias.

"I've come at a bad time," Blair said quickly, averting her eyes. She was dressed in what Sophia always thought of as her uniform for Sphere, but...

"You shouldn't... If everything was deleted, then..." Sophia wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to explain. But she was fairly sure that the connection between...

That was it. Connection.

"The Owner... Luther, plays quite a bit of Iceland and Greenland these days," Blair said as she continued to examine the floor. "And Bunny Races, in Gemity. Not much else. He doesn't speak."

"You must really love him," Sophia said as she pulled her shirt down and cleared her throat so Blair knew it was okay to look up. "I... I think I understand that."

"I couldn't help being curious," Blair admitted. "The data for the Eternal Sphere, or, what appeared after everything disappeared, it... Everything is locked away and seems to be maintaining itself."

"I know," Sophia said. "Or- I think we knew."

"Yes," Blair said. "Still, after trying to create something to follow the Eternal Sphere, there have been problems."

"Oh!" Sophia honestly hadn't thought about that - what Sphere would do without their flagship software. Certainly it had to be hard for them. In all her thoughts on the subject, or about Blair, the actual state of Sphere hadn't crossed her mind. "I'm sorry!"

Blair laughed. "You're sorry? For what? I helped you, if you'll remember."

"And we're very glad for it," Sophia said quickly. "But it was selfish not to think of what would happen to you."

"For now, everyone is getting paid and development is progressing nicely," Blair commented. "I believe the problem is creative, not financial."

Sophia stepped closer, reaching to touch Blair's arm. "It's good to see you. I had wondered..."

Blair didn't flinch upon being hugged, but it took a few seconds for her to respond and awkwardly hug Sophia back. Sophia noticed, but mostly she just marveled at how solid Blair felt. Definitely, she was there.

"I thought I would come and look around," Blair explained. "Obviously I would appear to you, or... connect to you, I assume."

"Of course!" Sophia exclaimed as she let Blair go. "So... do you want to walk around? Are you tired? Hungry? Ummm..."

Blair smiled and glanced over towards where other clothing was laid out on the bed.

"Perhaps I should fit in a little better, first."

Sophia had only looked away for a moment before Blair started undressing, revealing pale skin and full breasts that made Sophia gasp. She really hadn't thought about Blair's age, but she was very much still a young woman.

"It's damp," Sophia said absently. She tried not to stare. "You should wear something warm."

"This is..." Blair paused, as if she was thinking very hard about what to say next. "Arias, in Aquaria, on Elicoor II? Why?"

"Fate," Sophia answered. She smiled, holding up a long skirt with slits up the sides that had to be one of Clair's. Or Albel's. "He's getting married in a couple of weeks."

"He stayed here?"

"It surprised me too," admitted Sophia as she quickly handed the skirt to Blair. "All of us, actually."

Especially Nel, Sophia though. But she knew the truth, and a few minutes around Fate and Clair would betray them without fail no matter how hard they tried to act like a couple. Perhaps Adray was the only one blinded, but he obviously had been from the beginning.

"You aren't upset?" Blair asked as she reached for the shirt Sophia had picked up without really looking at it. The material was sheer and the cut a bit revealing, but Sophia thought it was perfect.

"Only that I don't have a date yet," Sophia stated with a slight giggle. Blair cocked her head a bit, obviously curious. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Blair asked as she smoothed the shirt down over her stomach and then looked almost awkwardly at her own bare arms.

"Blair, would you be my date to Fate's wedding?" Sophia ran the words together as she asked, biting her lip afterward and wishing to delete herself.

Nodding, Blair walked over to a hook jammed into the back of Sophia's door and took a cloak from it, draping it over herself.

"Only if I can take you to lunch," she replied, holding out her hand.

Sophia froze for a moment, before bouncing over to take Blair's hand. The contact was quite welcome and the connection... was apparent.


End file.
